


Trapped in the Closet

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, M/M, Sheriff being awesome, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Derek’s defence, he would have heard the Sheriff sooner if Stiles hadn’t been in his fucking lap, grinding down and making desperate little noises against Derek’s mouth. Shit like that is distracting, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Failwolf Friday prompt:  
> 

In Derek's defence, he would have heard the Sheriff sooner if Stiles hadn't been in his fucking lap, grinding down and making desperate little noises against Derek's mouth. Shit like that is distracting, okay?

"Oh my god, go!" Stiles hisses, pushing Derek backwards with one hand while he tries to get his shirt back on with the other.

Derek trips over- oh, _that's_ where his jacket had ended up - and almost crashes sideways into the desk. He manages to correct himself just in time to be bodily shoved into-

The closet. Jesus Christ, Stiles is hiding him in the closet. He opens his mouth to protest but the sound of the Sheriff's footsteps right outside Stiles' door stops him. He watches in horror as Stiles finally gets the shirt over his goddamn head, makes a helpless face at him and then slams the door closed. Derek is going to _kill_ him.

The Sheriff knocks and Derek holds his breath as he hears the the door open. "Hey kiddo," the Sheriff says. "I brought home Chinese."

"Awesome!" Stiles says, and Derek wants to face-plant the wall. Could he be any more obvious? How the Sheriff had lasted three years after Scott's bite ignorant to werewolves is fucking beyond Derek.

Derek tracks Stiles' footsteps towards the door and the Sheriff- oh _shit_.

"Whoa, hey Dad - you really don't wanna-"

The closet door swings open and Derek is left to blink in the sudden light. The sudden light and the frankly fucking terrifying disapproving stare Sheriff Stilinski has pinned on him. For a full second everyone freezes before Stiles pulls one of his exaggerated full-body jolts. "Oh my god, dude - what're you doing in my closet?!"

Derek finds himself catching the Sheriff's eye, and before he can stop or think or panic (he'll definitely panic later) they're sharing this _look_ – the same one Derek and Scott exchange occasionally. The one that says, ' _Stiles_ , amirite?' and Derek is going to have a long hard look at his life choices after this because what the _actual_ fuck?

The silence stretches again and Derek catches himself fidgeting with the cuff of his Henley before the Sheriff huffs. "Do you eat lemon chicken?" he says.

Derek opens his mouth to answer but then just nods dumbly.

"Good," the Sheriff says, and then he just fucking turns and head for the door. "I'm not sharing the egg rolls."

Derek watches him go before turning back to Stiles. Stiles who looks like he's just survived a zombie apocalypse and — oh Jesus fuck — has his _shirt on inside out_.

In the end, Derek gets one egg roll. He may or may not sniff it three times to check for wolfsbane.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://hatteress.tumbr.com) me bitches!


End file.
